1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt for holding a large number of tennis balls at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many devices have been developed in an effort to provide a suitable means for holding balls used in sports, e.g. golf, tennis, etc. Players of tennis, particularly, have not previously had suitable means of holding on their person a sufficient, practical number of tennis balls for practice sessions. This is particularly important when practicing serving the ball.
A recently issued patent to Norman Szalony, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,482, provides a one-piece plastic clip, for holding tennis balls, which can be clipped on the top edge of a wearer's garment. The clip is designed for holding two to three tennis balls within the clip. A serious drawback to this design is the potential injury that could be inflicted to a player's arm if the arm strikes the plastic clip. Other sport ball clip on devices are referred to in the Szalony patent.
An alternative ball holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,190, issued to W. T. Previdi in 1950, which is shown to consist of a belt having an enclosed arrangement of two pockets for holding golf balls. The pocket may be worn inside or outside the belt.
Another two golf ball pocket arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,382, also issued to W. T. Previdi, which comprises a clip on device that may be worn clipped to a golf player's belt. This device also provides for golf tees that may be inserted and carried on the upper part of the clip on device.